Wagering game machine manufacturers and casinos have recently introduced cashless wagering game machines. Cashless wagering game machines typically award gaming vouchers, which can be redeemable for cash or can be used to transfer credits from the voucher to a cashless equipped wagering game machine. These cashless equipped wagering game machines typically are connected in a network to a central server that authenticates the voucher and transfers the credits represented on the voucher to the selected wagering game machine. The central server for the cashless gaming system typically includes a database reflecting each voucher's unique identification number and credit value.
For example, when a player “cashes-out” on a cashless wagering game machine, the wagering game machine may present the player with a gaming voucher. The player may redeem the voucher for cash at a cashier's cage or use the voucher to play another wagering game machine. To play another wagering game machine, the player typically inserts the gaming voucher into the wagering game machine's voucher acceptor and bets credits associated with the voucher. When the player cashes-out, the wagering game machine retains the original gaming voucher and presents a new gaming voucher to the player.
Some jurisdictions have regulations requiring the retention of the hard copy gaming vouchers retained by each wagering game machine for recordkeeping purposes. Although the cashless gaming central server stores all of the information contained on the voucher in a digital format, gaming regulators in many jurisdictions want to have the capability to view the actual voucher. The hardcopy voucher provides an additional check of the integrity of the cashless gaming database.
Gaming vouchers are generally stored in warehouses, and over a number of years, considerable storage expenses can be incurred. In addition to this storage expense, retrieving specific vouchers can be an expensive and laborious process because of the sheer number of hard copy vouchers that must be manually sorted.